Power line communications (PLC) include systems for communicating data over the same medium that is also used to transmit electric power to residences, buildings, and other premises, such as wires, power lines, or other conductors. In its simplest terms, PLC modulates communication signals over existing power lines. This enables devices to be networked without introducing any new wires or cables. This capability is extremely attractive across a diverse range of applications that can leverage greater intelligence and efficiency through networking. PLC applications include utility meters, home area networks, lighting, and solar.
Using PLC to communicate with utility meters enable applications such as Automated Meter Reading (AMR) and Automated Meter Infrastructure (AMI) communications without the need to install additional wires. Consumers may also use PLC to connect home electric meters to an energy monitoring device or in-home display monitor their energy consumption and to leverage lower-cost electric pricing based on time-of-day demand.
As the home area network expands to include controlling home appliances for more efficient consumption of energy, OEMs may use PLC to link these devices and the home network. PLC may also support home and industrial automation by integrating intelligence into a wide variety of lighting products to enable functionality such as remote control of lighting, automated activation and deactivation of lights, monitoring of usage to accurately calculate energy costs, and connectivity to the grid.
PLC may also serve as an important enabling technology for the mass deployment of solar equipment by providing a communication channel to solar inverters for monitoring and managing power across the grid by utility companies. While radio frequency (RF) communications have made some progress in solar installations, PLC offers an ideal means for connecting equipment with high reliability and at a low cost on DC or AC lines.
PLC is a generic term for any technology that uses power lines as a communications channel. Various PLC standardization efforts are currently in work around the world. The different standards focus on different performance factors and issues relating to particular applications and operating environments. Two of the most well-known PLC standards are G3 and PRIME. G3 has been approved by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU). IEEE is developing the IEEE P1901.2 standard that is based on G3. Each PLC standard has its own unique characteristics. PRIME is designed for low voltage lines with low noise and targets higher data rates. On the other hand, G3 is designed for medium voltage lines and targets lower data rates.
As systems develop, it may be helpful for a system administrator to be able to push a firmware upgrade to devices in the PLC system. In situations where there are many devices on a network and where minimal network interruptions are desired, it may be helpful to push the firmware upgrades using a multicast scheme.